Lágrimas de Cristal
by Allyenah
Summary: SPOILERS Cap 185. Durante el tiempo detenido en el Reino de Clow, Fye no puede evitar preocuparse por la herida que el brazo mecánico le causa a Kurogane. Al mismo tiempo, el ninja lidia con un extraño sentimiento que no logra identificar. KuroFye Oneshot


**Lágrimas de Cristal**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Tsubasa ni sus presonajes me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Yo solo los cojo prestados para realizar este fict sin ánimo de lucro.

**Warning:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 185 (dentro del cual se ambienta el fict). Shonen-ai.

* * *

El mocoso y Mokona se habían ido a otra habitación. Este hecho extrañó a Kurogane, puesto que la noche anterior la habían pasado todos juntos.

Aunque, en realidad, era esta misma noche -Pensaba el ninja- porque nos encontramos atrapados en un bucle temporal donde todo se repite constantemente.

-¿Por qué se ha ido Syaoran a otra habitación hoy? -Le preguntó finalmente al hechicero.

-Pensaba que ya te habrías dado cuenta -respondió al tiempo que apartaba la capa de Kurogane para dejar al descubierto la herida de su hombro.- ¿No logras acostumbrarte al brazo mecánico?

-Puedo moverlo, con eso basta.

-¿Te duele más que ayer? -Inquirió Fye mientras lamía la sangre que había quedado en sus dedos tras tocar la herida del ninja.

-...

-Nos ayudará a saber si el tiempo pasa para nosotros dentro del bucle -insiste el hechicero, tratando de obtener una respuesta.

-Si -contestó finalmente Kurogane, desviando la mirada.

-¡Idiota! -Exclamó Fye al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo al ninja en toda la coronilla. -Si te dolía, haberlo dicho.

-¡Pero bueno! -Grita Kurogane mirando cabreado al hechicero.

Fye le quitó el casco a Kurogane y lo situó sobre la cama.

-¿Por eso no te quitaste el casco ni la capa? -Preguntó el hechicero, molesto. -¿Para que no viéramos tu rostro e ignorásemos tu dolor? -El ninja no dijo nada, pero clavó su mirada en el suelo. -¡Si lo ocultas, solo conseguirás que Syaoran y Mokona se preocupen aún más! -Exclamó Fye agarrando a Kurogane por los hombros y empujándolo hasta que este quedó tumbado en la cama . El rubio, aún de pié en el suelo, estaba inclinado sobre el ninja de forma que los ojos escarlatas de Kurogane miraban directamente al ojo plateado de Fye.

Y también conseguirás que yo sufra... -Añadió para su interior con cierta amargura. Ya había asumido sus sentimientos tiempo atrás y también había decidido actuar como si nada, pero no era fácil...

El olor de la sangre despertó la parte vampírica del hechicero y su ojo cambió del color plateado al amarillo. Kurogane se percató y, rápidamente, se levantó para coger un cuchillo con el que cortarse.

-No es necesario, Kuropon -lo detuvo Fye.- Ya tienes una herida -dijo señalando el hombro del ninja -así que no es necesario que te hagas otra.

-Pero esta es muy grande y casi no sangra -replicó Kurogane.

-Sintiéndolo mucho, si eres masoca vas a tener que aguantarte -dijo con una sonrisa -porque con la del hombro tengo suficiente.

Con el tiempo, Kurogane había llegado a acostumbrarse a la sensación de que le extrajeran la sangre, pero esta vez era diferente. Al tratarse de una herida tan grande, Fye deslizaba sus labios por todo el hombro del ninja, lo que a este le producía una sensación que no lograba identificar. Aunque resultaba agradable... demasiado agradable, en opinión de Kurogane, que no dejaba de repetirse que esos sentimientos que le inundaban el pecho no tenían sentido.

No lo merezco... no merezco sentir esto. -Este único pensamiento cruzó la mente de ambos como un relámpago que los atravesara.

No puedo involucrarme... no puedo permitir que otros sufran por mi culpa -pensaba el hechicero mientras lamía lentamente la sangre, sin darse cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde.

Los minutos pasaban, pero Fye no se separó de Kurogane hasta que, repentinamente, ambos se durmieron. La franja temporal contenida en el bucle había llegado a su fin, de modo que ahora tocaba volver a comenzar desde el principio.

Kurogane abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el claro de un espeso bosque y no veía por ninguna parte a sus compañeros.

-¿El bollo blanco nos ha vuelto a mandar a un lugar extraño? -Se preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba a su alrededor con cara de no entender nada.

En esto, de lo más profundo del bosque surgió una sombra que se acercaba lentamente a Kurogane. El ninja desenvainó su dragón de plata y esperó mientras la sombra se acercaba y, poco a poco, iba tomando la forma de un joven de pelo castaño.

Kurogane se relajó momentáneamente al reconocer a Syaoran, pero volvió a tensarse al descubrir que el recién llegado tenía el ojo derecho de color azul.

Sin poder evitarlo, el ninja corrió rápidamente hacia el clon y lo atravesó con su katana con toda la fuerza que su ira le proporcionaba. Porque ese ser había hecho mucho daño a aquellos a quienes él había jurado proteger. Especialmente a él... a la persona más importante para el ninja.

Cuando Kurogane retiró la espada, el clon se deshizo en miles de diminutos fragmentos de cristal que desaparecieron como si el joven nunca hubiera existido.

Al poco, una segunda sombra se aproximó lentamente a Kurogane. Sin ser consciente de sus propios actos, el ninja se lanzó contra la sombra y la atravesó de parte a parte con el filo de su dragón plateado, la misma katana que ella había custodiado en el palacio de Shirasagi tras la muerte de los padres de Kurogane. El cuerpo sin vida de la Princesa Tomoyo cayó, como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado las cuerdas, frente a un horrorizado Kurogane que, mientras gritaba _Tomoyo Hime!!!!__!!!_, no pudo evitar arrancar la espada del cuerpo inerte de la princesa para abalanzarse sobre una tercera sombra.

El ninja, destrozado tras haber acabado con la princesa a la que había jurado servir y proteger, creía que su dolor no podría aumentar. Pero descubrió que estaba muy equivocado cuando sintió que su katana se hundía en el pecho de un joven de rubios cabellos cuyo único ojo plateado reflejaba una tristeza infinita. Sumido en un mar de agonía y desesperación, el ninja contempló como las delicadas facciones del rubio se crispaban en un gesto de dolor.

Para Kurogane, los dos segundos que el cuerpo inerte de Fye tardó en caer al suelo, sobre un inmenso charco de sangre, fueron eternos y le bastaron para recordar todo lo que había pasado junto al hechicero y para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Finalmente, el ninja se derrumba y cae de rodillas con la cara enterrada entre las manos. Tras mucho tiempo, Kurogane sintió la apremiante necesidad de llorar y, por primera vez, no se reprimió. Más bien al contrario, lloró con gusto porque, al fin y al cabo, es lo que él le había dicho:

_**Llorar cuando lo necesitas también te hace más fuerte**_

Cuando casi se había quedado sin lágrimas, el ninja sintió que alguien le cogía suavemente la cara, obligándolo a alzar la mirada. Frente a él estaba Fye. Vivo, cubierto de sangre, sí, pero vivo.

-Soy un vampiro, ¿recuerdas? -Preguntó el rubio con cierta ironía. -Me curo rápido, por lo que no basta una katana, por muy poderosa que sea, para matarme -añadió más dulcemente.

Fye besó las mejillas y los ojos de Kurogane para secar sus lágrimas y, acto seguido, besó sus labios con suavidad, como si quisiera transmitirle algo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Kurogane abrió los ojos repentinamente. Todo había sido un horrible (?) sueño. Este hecho lo tranquilizó al instante, porque quería decir que él no había hecho daño ni a la princesa Tomoyo ni a... ¡¡Fye!! El ninja se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el rubio lo estaba besando. Al igual que en su sueño, el hechicero deslizaba sus labios sobre los de Kurogane con movimientos lentos que parecían seguir un hipnótico ritmo.

Al ver que el ninja estaba despierto, Fye se separó apenas unos milímetros de él y le preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kuro-puu? Parecías estar teniendo una pesadilla realmente dolorosa -comentó el rubio con tristeza. -No parabas de retorcerte, dar golpes y gritar. Por eso tuve que sujetarte -añadió al tiempo que trataba de fingir una sonrisa.

Kurogane trató de moverse, puesto que tenía el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido, pero no consiguió variar su posición ni un milímetro. El ninja, extrañado, no tardó demasiado en descubrir el motivo de su inmovilidad.

Estaba sentado sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared, Fye sostenía sus manos, hundiéndolas en el colchón, de modo que los brazos del ninja quedaran estirados y éste no pudiera flexionar los codos. Además, sus piernas estaba completamente entrelazadas con las del hechicero, por lo que su movilidad se reducía a cero.

-Te movías mucho y tenía miedo de que despertaras a Syaoran y a Mokona -se justificó el rubio. -Por eso te sujeté. Además, también gritabas -añadió como justificación del beso. Aunque, en el fondo, resultaba imposible creerse que ese hubiera sido el único motivo. Especialmente porque Fye seguía pegado a Kurogane y, al hablar, sus labios se rozaban ligeramente. Esto hizo sonrojar al ninja.

Después de saber lo que se siente al perderlo y teniéndolo tan cerca, Kurogane no pudo evitar dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Se zafó fácilmente de las manos del rubio y rodeó su esbelta cintura con los brazos para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo.

Sorprendido y sonrojado, el hechicero se quedó quieto unos segundos aunque no tardó en corresponder al beso del ninja, al tiempo que lo abrazaba y lo acercaba más hacia sí. Despacio, muy despacio, Kurogane se dejó caer de lado sobre las almohadas hacia sí al hechicero, sin dejar de besarlo. Poco a poco comenzó a quitarle el jersey acariciando cada palmo de su cuerpo desnudo. A cada caricia, el hechicero se estremecía más y más debido al contacto de las cálidas manos de Kurogane con su fría piel. No pudo contener un leve y casi inaudible gemido. Kurogane se aparto un poco, pero Fye no tardó en volver a atraerlo hacia sí. Acarició el suave cabello de Kurogane, deslizó sus frías manos por su musculosa espalda... El ninja se estremecía ante el delicado tacto de su amado. Kurogane lo cogió de las muñecas colocándose encima de él y comenzó a besarlo suavemente recorriendo cada palmo de su piel acariciándola con cada movimiento de sus labios.

-K-Kuro... -Comenzó el rubio cuando el ninja dejó de besarlo. Pero no pudo añadir nada más porque un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir los labios de Kurogane deslizándose por su cuello.

-¿Decías? -Preguntó éste, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Fye.

-Sigue... -Pidió en un suave murmullo.

El ninja, comprendiendo a qué se refería el rubio. Besó sus labios ruda y apasionadamente.

**FIN**

(Debido a la incompetencia de la autora, que no sabe como plasmar la última escena xD, esto se queda aquí.)

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, tal como digo más arriba, no seoy capaz de escribir una escena final que me convenza, así que lo dejo tal y como está. Tal vez algún día escriba un segundo capítulo donde le dé un final adecuado, pero hasta entonces esto se queda como un bonito (bueno, eso lo deberán decidir los lectores xD) one-shot.

Espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leerlo.

Please, read and review n.n


End file.
